wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Peepers
|gender = Male |species = Watchdog |image = 1.png |voice = Tom Kenny |residence = Lord Hater's Spaceship |alias = Peepers, Mr. Peepers, C-Peeps |occupation = Watchdogs leader Right-hand man of Lord Hater |first = "The Picnic" |home = Skull spaceship |friends = Lord Hater, Watchdogs |enemies = Wander, Sylvia, Emperor Awesome, Fist Fighters, Rongruffle, Killbot 86, Potted Plant |bgcolor = black |last = |color = Character }} is Lord Hater's adviser, second-in-command, and leader of the Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder. Though he debuted in "The Picnic", his first major role was in "The Prisoner". Personality While Peepers lacks in size, he makes up for in loyalty to his boss, Lord Hater, and determination to destroy the only threat to the Hater Empire, Wander and Sylvia. Peepers seems able to hold an impressive grudge, second only to Lord Hater's contempt of Wander. Peepers is both under-appreciated by the overlord and overworked. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Although Lord Hater claims they aren't friends ("The Prisoner"), he and they get along quite well. Peepers is the brains of the warlord's operation, coming up with plans that often go ignored. He comforts Hater and also acts as his voice of reason ("The Fancy Party", "The Brainstorm", "The Funk"). Peepers is resentful of the lack of appreciation he receives, and goes to extensive lengths to please the warlord. Hater and Peepers disagree over how best to deal with Wander and Sylvia. Whenever Peepers compiles extensive and potentially workable plans of attack, Hater shoots them down with far-flung notions of possible Wander interference ("The Brainstorm"). Peepers longs for Hater's acceptance and approval, and strives to be the champion supporter of the Hater empire by being the one to destroy Wander and Sylvia. 'Wander' Peepers does not like Wander, considering him to be a "hyperactive, wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner", "The Fancy Party"), However, unlike his boss, Peepers doesn't think of him being more than a little annoyance and insists that Hater to try and ignore him. 'Sylvia' Peepers and Sylvia's relationship is of the bitterest of rivals. Sylvia, being the wiser of the space-traveling duo, is the only one who really realizes that Peepers is a threat. Whenever Wander is threatened, Sylvia gladly pummels Peepers to a pulp. She seems to enjoy causing him pain and humiliation and often goes out of her way to do so while Wander remains blissfully unaware of the Commander's attempts to destroy both him and Sylvia. ("The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy", "The Day", "The Fancy Party") 'Others' 'Watchdogs' Commander Peepers deals with the Watchdogs much more than Lord Hater does. He orders them around, scolds them for their foolishness, and does not mind causing them pain when necessary. 'Westley' Their exact relationship is unknown, but it is implied that Peepers did not think of Westley too highly at first. While on the communicator with him, Peepers laughed uncontrollably when Westley claimed to have captured Wander and Sylvia. When Hater arrived at the rendezvous point, Peepers said, "I knew he wasn't Watchdog material!" However, Peepers was one of the people most upset over Westley's "death". Appearances *Theme Song 'Season 1' * "The Picnic" * "The Greatest" * "The Good Deed" * "The Pet" * "The Prisoner" * "The Little Guy" * "The Bounty" * "The Birthday Boy" * "The Day" * "The Brainstorm" * "The Fancy Party" * "The Void" (animatic and no lines) * "The Gift 2: The Giftening" * "The Date" * "The Buddies" * "The Helper" (mentioned) * "The Funk" * "The Enemies" (mentioned) * "The Gift" 'Shorts' * "The Killjoy" 'Season 2' * "The Greater Hater" * "The Big Day" * "The Breakfast" * "The Axe" Games *The Galactic Rescue (intro only) *The Helpin' Hands (intro only) Background Information * Peepers is voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls (as the Narrator and the Mayor), and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends as Eduardo. His most famous role is Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate and the titular character (SpongeBob) in SpongeBob Squarepants, and also voices Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo, ''The titular character (Doraemon) in Viz Media's dub of Doraemon, The Ice King in ''Adventure Time, Dr. Two-Brains in Wordgirl, Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Flain, Seismo, and Teslo in Mixels. * In French, he is called "Commandant Mabille". * In Polish, his name is "Komandor Gałka". * In Latin America, he is the first character to have a different voice actor: Diego Brizzi (episodes 1-6), and now, Alejandro Graue. * In Spain, he is called, "Commandente Avizor". * In Italy, he is called "Comandente Occhio" (Which means Commander Eye) * It should be noted in "The Prisoner", he completely doubted Hater's claims of Wander being a "sly, cunning, and devious trickster". However, in "The Little Guy", Peepers made a point of holding an emergency meeting for all the Watchdogs in the middle of the night to prepare the soldiers of the "dangers" of Wander and Sylvia's fun-loving ways. * In most episodes, Wander calls Peepers "Mister Peepers", but he calls him "Commander Peepers" in "The Bounty". * In episodes that are focused on him, Peepers has his own theme music. Andy Bean once confessed that it is simply a minor key version of the Mexican folk song "La Cucuracha". He also said it's one of his favorite things he composed for Wander.http://whethervane.tumblr.com/post/74244550411/noveltymusicservices-a-delightful-graphic *"The Prisoner" is the first episode where he is called " ". *As of August 26, 2014, Peepers is the only main character not to perform at least one song yet. **Also, as of September 6, 2014, he is the only main character not to appear in any games yet. (Not counting The Galactic Rescue and The Helpin' Hands since he was only seen in the opening title cards not physically in those games). *"The Void" is so far the only episode where Peepers appears but has no dialogue. *"The Stray", "The Big Job", "The Helper", "The Enemies", and "The Rider" are only the episodes in which Lord Hater is seen in, but isn't. *"The Rider" is the first (and so far only) half-hour episode that Peepers is not seen in. *His design, personality and position are reminiscent of Looney Toons character Marvin the Martian. Quotes trying to get Lord Hater's attention, "The Picnic", "The Good Deed"}} International Voices Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Hater Army Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Peepers Category:Named Watchdogs Category:Humanoids